


Forever yours

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Sometimes words come more easily on paper.





	Forever yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts), [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Daddies Long Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745566) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon), [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate). 

> Today's prompt was 'letters', so of course I had to make it in the Dear Daddies long legs verse :D

My darling Merlin and my dearest Eggsy

I have lost count of how many letters I have started this way over the years, a fact for which I thank the gods for everyday.

Though our lives haven't been free from hardships, far from it in reality. I still wouldn't change any moment of it, because it has brought us to where we are today. Together.

I hope this is how we'll stay for decades to come.

Nothing is sweeter to me than to come home to you Merlin, indulging in some reading on the sofa. To you Eggsy, curled up with your head on his lap, either napping or doing whatever it is that you do on your phone.

Or no, I think I lied. There is something sweeter than this.

The way you will lean your head back to allow me a kiss without hesitation Merlin. How you'll barely stir if I sit down on the other and put your feet on my lap Eggsy.

How you trust me and allow me into your space so simply.

I am not the easiest man to live with. _We_ are not. But I will continue to fight so that we can keep this love that is ours. Some days, it's the only thing that reminds me why we do what we do.

The world is a terrible place. But it can be so beautiful when it's secret is shared with another.

I look forward to another year spent in the pleasure of your company.

Happy anniversary my loves

  
  


With all my affection

My heart is forever yours

Your Harry


End file.
